


if you were a church, i’d get on my knees (you’re holy to me)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunwoo doesn’t believe in God; he says it’s hard for him to understand the abstract concept of god, and Haknyeon understands. He isn’t much of a believer — he doesn’t believe in love nor God nor anything in between. Yet, Sunwoo believes in him.Him.





	if you were a church, i’d get on my knees (you’re holy to me)

Ju Haknyeon is the place Kim Sunwoo goes to find god. 

Kim Sunwoo is the place Ju Haknyeon goes to find salvation.

Sunwoo is his salvation. Sunwoo sees him the way he is, fragile and broken and scared, and loves every single aspect of him. Sunwoo thinks he’s lovely. _Lovable._ Haknyeon presses his lips softly against his neck, his fingers tangled in his hair and Sunwoo lets out a sigh; it’s a mess of limbs in his bed, under his sheets. Haknyeon stares at him, at his glossy lips and hooded eyes that stare right back at him. Sunwoo drags his hand up his back, underneath his shirt, and pulls him closer before kissing him again. 

(Haknyeon is under his fingernails when Sunwoo bites them.)

God, his mouth, hot breath against his ear, sinful. He kisses him once, twice, thrice, until he’s breathless, only to drown in him once again. His mouth on his is biblical. God, his silk-like hands against his marble-like skin, possessive grip around his waist. God, his lips, so full and plump, so his and his only to kiss. God, the way his eyes glimmer at the mere sight of him in pure adoration, the way he stares at him like he holds the stars in his eyes, the way he makes him so safe yet so vulnerable in his arms.

_God, how much he adores him._

**_Him._ **

Everything about him. The way he traces along his jaw, his chin, his lips, with nothing but love. The way he kisses his knuckles, one by one, and then his hands, his wrists. The way he closes his eyes and crinkles his nose when he laughs, the way the corners of his mouth turn slightly up when he smiles. The way he smiles. The way he rests his head on his shoulder when he’s sleepy, the way he tugs at his shirt before pulling him back to bed, the way he mumbles while he’s asleep; how deep his voice sounds after he wakes up, and how clingy Sunwoo is early morning and late night. Sunwoo is a habit, a routine. Loving Sunwoo is something he’s used to, something he does without thinking, and that’s when he knows he has it bad. Because he does. He has it that bad.

Sunwoo sees things in a way Haknyeon cannot quite understand. Sunwoo talks about love and God and everything in between; he knows a little bit of everything and anything. Haknyeon often sees himself up to ungodly hours just to listen Sunwoo ramble about the universe and its stars. Sunwoo calls him _his_ star. Haknyeon calls him the Sun, bright and bold and burning; Sunwoo is all that and a lot more, and Haknyeon fears for his fall because wings made of wax melt when too close to the Sun. That’s the only thing he’s certain. Sunwoo is the vice to his virtue, the Sun to his universe, and that’s the only thing he can be certain; that Sunwoo will be the death of him and if he is to die (he is. we all are), he wants to die in his arms. 

_God, how much he would die for him._

“Imagine this. You have a gun pointed to my head. Would you pull the trigger?”

“No?”

“Think about love like this. Giving someone the power to hurt you, but trusting them not to.”

“What does that mean?”

“I love you.” Sunwoo says. “That’s all it means.”

Sunwoo doesn’t believe in God; he says it’s hard for him to understand the abstract concept of god, and Haknyeon understands. He isn’t much of a believer — he doesn’t believe in love nor God nor anything in between. Yet, Sunwoo believes in him. **_Him._**

“How can you question God’s existence?”

“You’re the closest to God i’ll ever get, babe.”

Sunwoo thinks love is a chamber full of bullets pointing to one’s head and not pulling the trigger. Haknyeon thinks love is Sunwoo, because it is. Sunwoo kisses the top of his head and then behind his ear, his fingers gently drawing mindless patterns on his skin. Haknyeon plays with the hem of his shirt. The room is quiet with the exception of their gentle breathing and the clock ticking. Sunwoo is staring at the fan spinning on ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, so Haknyeon lays his head on his bicep and stares at the ceiling as well. It’s something he’s just used to after months falling asleep with Sunwoo besides him. It’s comfortable and familiar and Haknyeon thinks he could easily do this for the rest of his life.

_God, how much he loves him._

“What’s the worst thing about love?”

“The worst thing about love?” 

Sunwoo chuckles lightly before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I remember it.”

Sunwoo is beautiful and unique and Haknyeon loves him. Love isn’t rational or pretty. He knows love is scary and obsessive and destructive but Haknyeon isn’t scared of loving him. Haknyeon likes to think he’ll make out of it alive. ( _Sunwoo does not._ ) He has no clue of what comes next; the only thing he knows is that he wants Sunwoo to be there with him. For him. **_Him._**

_God, how much he would die for him._

( _He does. He does die for him._ )

If Kim Sunwoo was a church, Ju Haknyeon would be on his knees.

(Kim Sunwoo is holy to him.)


End file.
